


Saving Planksgiving

by blueteak



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Small Towns, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: Bluebellians fight to save Planksgiving from Zoe Hart's attempt to surprise Lavon.
Relationships: Zoe Hart & Lavon Hayes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Saving Planksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Zoe tried to keep the smirk off of her face and the strut out of her walk as she entered the Rammer Jammer. She had a plan she was proud of and no one would ever know—

“What are you grinning about?” Wade asked.

Damn it. No, wait, she could spin this. This was actually perfect. “I’m planning a surprise party for Lavon,” she announced in a tone of voice that she knew would make everyone there, from Shula to Tom Long, turn their attention away from their eggs and over to her. Dash DeWitt dropped his fork. 

“You’re not throwing it here,” Wade announced, dead serious. No attempts to flirt her out of it, just a flat denial. 

Despite the fact that this was still going to plan, she couldn’t help feeling a bit insulted. “Why not?” she asked, not bothering to disguise the hurt in her voice. 

Wade shook his head, though he moderated his tone so he no longer sounded like letting Zoe host a party at the Rammer Jammer would be like inviting budding arsonists to practice their skills on the place. “Festivities you’re involved in tend to involve vehicles crashing and/or homecoming parties that look to be less about the celebration of homecoming and more like the inside of one of David Bowie’s nightmares. I’m not letting you loose on this establishment.”

“You could at least listen to some of my ideas,” Zoe said imploringly, knowing that once people heard them they wouldn’t be able to resist chiming in and trying to make this a truly special event for Lavon. It would probably even have a flash mob. Little did the town know that her real secret plan was to horrify them with her ideas in order to get them all involved in planning this party. Ever since Lavon had failed to stop Fillmore’s latest anti-Bluebell billboard campaign, which featured the word “Bluebell” surrounded by pictures of garbage so disgusting you’d swear you could smell it, he’d felt that he’d lost the town’s support. Everyone coming together to save him from one of her parties would show him how much he was still loved. 

Wade poured himself a shot. “Okay, let’s hear ‘em.”

“Okay, so I’ve grown to love Planksgiving, but wouldn’t it be a wonderful surprise for Lavon if we threw him a regular Thanksgiving this year instead?” Zoe asked, trying to sound enthusiastic even as she was trying not to laugh at everyone’s expressions. 

“Wonderful isn’t the word I’d use for it,” Dash muttered.

And they were off. An hour and several ideas later (Zoe had been especially proud of her “party hospital” suggestion and the reaction it had caused), they had a plan in place for a Burt Reynolds themed party. The party would begin with an actual party for Burt, because loving Lavon meant loving who he loved, even if you found it difficult at first. After that, plans included the requisite flash mob and Wade leaping out of an alligator cake. He’d wanted the excuse to get extra wear out of his Planksgiving costume and didn't care that Captain Hook had had a run-in with a crocodile rather than an alligator.

Zoe was just getting ready to leave after having been reminded to get crab dip by both Wanda and Shula when Wade took her aside. “You basically already had this planned, huh,” he stated rather than asked. 

“Let’s just say my mother picked out an alligator cake a week ago. I’m looking forward to telling her it needs to be the kind that can be jumped out of,” Zoe replied.

Wade grinned, shook his head, and then went back to check in with Lemon about her plans for party drinks.


End file.
